Dificil cosa es decir adios
by lord clerigo
Summary: One shot, es un dia importante para los Flynn-Fletcher pues Candace se va a casar, pero Phineas no esta muy feliz que digamos... aclaro NO es incesto


Hola a todos! hoy traigo un pequeño one-shot que escribi (como decimos por aqui) en una "sentada", espero sea de su agrado

Saludos.

* * *

Difícil cosa es decir adiós.

Era aun temprano pero en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher todos sus habitantes ya estaban despiertos pues era un día importante para la familia ya que su hija mayor contraería matrimonio.

-mamá has visto los aretes de la abuela. –Dijo Candace

-están en tu buro –respondió.

-no los encuentro, ayúdame.

Linda camino al cuarto de la futura novia y fue detenida por Phineas.

-yo le ayudare –se ofreció el chico.

Phineas entro a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-Phineas que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame a encontrar los aretes.

-no dijiste que los guardarías en ese pequeño cofre.

La peli roja medito las palabras de su hermano, dio vuelta, abrió el artículo mencionado y efectivamente ahí se encontraban.

-hermano me has salvado –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo en agradecimiento.

-para eso estamos los hermanos –sonrío –así que hoy es tu ultimo día con nosotros.

-lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que en unas horas me convertiré en la señora Johnson.

-estoy feliz por ti hermana.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió la habitación ambos hermanos desviaron la mirada hacia la ventana recordando el pasado.

-recuerdas como intentabas acusarnos día tras día durante los veranos.

-claro –respondió con una sonrisa –fue una época loca, aunque ya lo supere.

Phineas bajo la mirada.

-dime Candace, nos extrañaras en tu nuevo hogar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-bueno ya sabes, las cosas cambian y como vivirás una nueva vida como esposa creo que es posible que olvides todo lo que hemos vivido nosotros.

Candace se enterneció por lo que su hermano dijo, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-no seas tontito hermano –intento animarlo –tu y Ferb son los mejores hermanos del mundo, es imposible que los olvide.

-lo prometes.

-palabra de hermana mayor.

Phineas sonrío al escuchar eso.

-pero que estoy haciendo –dijo nervioso –tienes que arreglarte y yo debo ayudar a Ferb con los preparativos, ya no que quito más el tiempo, nos vemos en un rato.

Phineas salió de la habitación y bajo a la sala donde Ferb estaba tomando lista de los pendientes.

-siento la demora Ferb –se excuso Phineas –vamos al salón, hay una fiesta que preparar.

El peli verde levanto su pulgar en seña de afirmación, ambos hermanos partieron rumbo a aquel lugar para preparar la mejor fiesta para su hermana.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, ya era hora de la ceremonia de matrimonio, los invitados se encontraban presentes y en espera de la llegada de la novia quien hizo su aparición al poco tiempo, lucia galante su vestido de novia con detalles bordados en todas partes, el velo era de seda y su ramo eran 12 rosas blancas armadas en un listón del mismo color. Lentamente camino acompañada de Lawrence rumbo al altar.

-te ves preciosa hija.

-gracias papá.

En el altar Jeremy le esperaba, con delicadeza levanto el velo y pudo admirar a su futura esposa, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-hoy luces muy linda.

Este comentario hizo que Candace también se ruborizara.

El sacerdote dio comienzo a la ceremonia la cual transcurrió normal hasta que se pronuncio cierta frase.

-si hay alguien presente que tenga un motivo para que esta pareja no se una en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Phineas apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza, una parte de él estaba feliz por ese evento pero la otra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas impedir que prosiguiera.

-¿estás bien Phineas? –pregunto Ferb.

El chico solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-por el poder que se me confiere yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede usted besar a la novia.

Candace y Jeremy cerraron aquella ceremonia con un tierno beso, a las afueras del recinto, familiares y amigos los felicitaban, con excepción de Phineas y Ferb quienes tuvieron que retirarse para ajustar los últimos detalles.

Una hora después los invitados comenzaron a llegar al lugar y fueron recibidos por los hermanos, tiempo después la pareja hizo su aparición, fueron recibidos con una gran ovación, la fiesta seguía su curso.

-ya es hora –Dijo Ferb.

Phineas le levanto de su asiento, camino hacia el escenario y tomo el micrófono.

-damas y caballeros me permiten su atención –dijo por el micrófono.

Todos los presentes miraron al chico.

-el día de hoy, Jeremy Johnson y mi hermana Candace Flynn se han jurado amor eterno, les deseo las mejores bendiciones, y por tu propio bien Jeremy, cuida bien a mi hermano o si no te las veras conmigo.

Varias risas se escucharon.

(N/A: escuchen "para una despedida" de Alejandro Santiago)

-hermana, esta mañana recordaba cuando fantaseabas con este día y ahora mira, por fin se hizo realidad y sé que debería estar feliz pero no es así tan solo no lo acepto.

Algunos presentes se sorprendieron del último comentario.

-no acepto que ya no te daré los buenos días en el desayuno y las buenas noches en la cena, no acepto el hecho de que ya no estarás en la habitación de al lado, que no te veré todos los días, que no escuchare tu voz, que no pelearemos por trivialidades, que ya no estarás para aconsejarme… no acepto que te aparten de la familia y de mi lado, pero sé que sería egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes, porque esto es lo que deseas y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz –su voz se empieza a quebrar –así que puede decirse que esto es un adiós, por eso quiero decirte que el ser tu hermano menor fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, que estoy agradecido por protegerme, regañarme, escucharme, guiarme y todo lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, te agradezco infinitamente todas las cosas buenas que me regalaste, los consejos que me diste… y podría estar la noche entera hablando del tema y aún así no terminaría, porque fue mucho lo que compartí a tu lado -Phineas no puede resistir derramar lágrimas –te voy a extrañar mucho, me va a costar trabajo hacerme a la idea de que vivirás en otro lado y aunque eso pase nunca te olvidare porque nuestro lazo de hermanos es más grande que las distancias y más fuerte que cualquier cosa… yo… yo… me siento ridículo por hacer esto –se seca las lagrimas -se supone que es un día para estar alegres no para lamentarnos, perdón hermana por arruinar tu día.

Phineas baja del escenario y es interceptado por su hermana.

-¡arruinar dices! –reclama su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos –es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Candace lo abraza.

-voy a extrañar a todos, pero sobre todo te extrañare a ti y como no tienes idea.

Phineas corresponde aquel abrazo fraternal y, aunque duro unos pocos segundos fue suficiente para que ambos lo recordaran por siempre. Si bien ya no estarían juntos, aún seguían siendo hermanos…

Fin.


End file.
